Angel Complex Members
Alle Mitglieder von Angel Complex. Members stand: 26.Oktober.2012 Former Members Leadership + Generation Captian Leader Sub-Leader Generation Captian/ Boss 5th Generation 6th Generation 7th Generation 8th Generation Mentor Hier alle Mentoren der Members von Angel Complex. Mentor von... Members Color *1 Sayaka Nakazawa hatte von 2005 bis 2010 die Farbe Pink, als sie 2010 wieder kam hat sie Orange Übernommen *2 Ai Suzuki bekam Orange, nachdem Sayaka pausierte hat sie Pink Übernommen. *3 Sayu Tanaka bekam bei ihrem Beitritt die Farbe hellrot. Am 01.September.2012 übernahm sie rot und Entschuldigte sich bei den Fans, das sie nun die Farbe von Naomi hat. *4 Risa Nakata bekam bei ihrem Beitritt helllila, ab 2013 wird sie lila haben. *5 Tsubasa Misaki gab bekannt das Akari nun braun als Farbe wird, diese wird ab der Winter Tour 2012 ihre Farbe sein. *6 Nach Ai´s Austritt wird Kana, Ai T.s Farbe übernehmen. Members Single Count Stand: 21.Juni.2012 (bis Single 33) / (bis 10te Japan Single) / (bis 7te Meki Single) '' Members Line up *'3 Members Line up'' (Nozomi Ogawa, Kumiko Kaiba, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : '''Single: Ni Noo Satohish, Schestan Mewa *'3 Members Line up 'feat. Sayuri : Single: Lu Ni Oreh *'5 Members Line up '(with Sayuri Hagiwara, Erina Yaguchi) : Single: Cry for love *'6 Members Line up '(with Naomi Ishikawa) : Single: My Chance, Morning Dreams *'5 Members Line up '(without Kumiko Kaiba) : Single: Live...it alive, Beach Love *'4 Members Line up (without Nozomi Ogawa)'' : '''Single: I walking alone, Angel Love Devil, Hot Love, Better cry out, Happy Wedding, Love Disaster, Lonley Heart, Always Friends, Fight Back, Very Beauty, Here your Name, My Cinderella *'3 Members Line up '(without Erina Yaguchi) : Single: - *'6 Members Line up' (with Ayana Mitsui, Ai Suzuki, Kanna Niigaki) : Single: Here we go again/ Remember, Star News, Girls Love Talk, Funny Music Video, Loving you forever, You are my soul, How do you like Japan?, Romeo & Juliet, Morning Coffee, Always New *'13 Members Line up' (with Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Elfa, Shadow, Asta, Charlien Tomodach, Kyutoo Monst without Sayaka Nakazawa) :: Single: Miss you/ Love is all around, Are you ready, Christmas Feelings *'12 Members Line up '(without Kyutoo Monst) :: Single: Cinderella, Princess, White Winter Wonderland * 11 Members Line up (without Ayana Mitsui) : Single: Destiny is Funky, Call me 0031Christmas Feelings * 9 Members Line up ''(with Sayaka Nakazawa, Ayana Mitsui, without Asta, Shadow, Elfa)'' : Single: China Love/ For one day * 8 Members Line up ''(without Charlien Tomodach)'' : Single: Ai no Arashi, 1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I Love you~, I walking alone Remix, Angel Love Devil Remix, Love Disaster Remix, Here we go again/ Remember Remix, ''Kiss me ~Lu ni mewa~ * '''11 Members '(with Sayu Tanaka, Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fuijo) : Single:' Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours, YOU WANNA TOUCH ME?, Break my lies, Never forever * 16 Members (with Nana Kumai, Yurina Kawai, Masaki Ishida, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakaza) : Single: MY FRIEND FOR EVER * 14 Members ''(without Ayana Mitsui, Sayaka Nakazawa)'' : Single: ROLY POLY * '''12 Members (without Rena Mitsui, Mayu Kumai)'' : Single: Are you ready ~Moving Now~, ODORE!My Angel, Bye Bye Take you Love * 11 Members (without Yoshiko Fujio) : Single: MYSTERIE LOVE, SISTAR, * 15 Members (with 8th Generation Akari Tanaka,Kana Natsumi, Ai Tanaka, Haruka Megushi) : Single: T.A.B.O.O., My School Way * 14 Members ''(with 8th b Generation Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, without Naomi Ishikawa, Kanna Niigaki)'' : Single: Secret of Heart * 11 Membes (without Ai Tanaka, Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai) : Single: TBA : Memberstime Einteilung von Break my lies bis Bye Bye Take you Love *'Sayuri Hagiwara '(Leader, Lead Vocalist, Rapper) *'Naomi Ishikawa' (Sub- Leader, Main Vocalist) *'Ai Suzuki '(Lead Vocalist) *'Kanna Niigaki '(Minor Vocalist, Rapper) *'Anna Yuki '(Lead Dancer, Minor Vocalist) *'Sayu Tanaka' (Main Rapper) *Nana Kumai (Minor Vocalist) *Yurina Kawai (Main Vocalist) *Masaki Ishida (Main Vocalist) *Risa Nakata (Minor Vocalist) *Maimi Ueda (Main Dancer) Trivia *Das längste Mitglied von Angel Complex mit 6 Jahren ist Sayuri Hagiwara (Member), dahinter kommt Sayaka Nakazawa (former Member) die mit ihrer Pause 5 Jahre und 9 Monate in der Gruppe war. Gefolgt von Naomi Ishikawa (Member) mit 5 Jahren und 7 Monaten und mit 3 Jahren hinter ihnen Erina Yuki (former Member). Damit ist die Generation, die am längsten in Angel Complex zusammen gearbeitet hat die Members die am längsten Blieben. *Kyutoo Monst ist mit 1 Monat das Mitglied was am kürzesten in Angel Complex war. *Die 5te Generation ist die einzige Generation wo kein Member länger als 1 Jahr in der Gruppe war. *Die Generation die am längsten zusammen in Angel Complex war ist die Zweite mit 3 Jahren. *Die meisten Singles in Angel Complex hat Sayuri Hagiwara mit 31, ihr Folgt Naomi Ishikawa mit 28 Singles, dann kommt former Member Sayaka Nakazawa mit 22 Singles gefolt von Ai Suzuki und Kanna Niigaki mit jeweils 18 Singles. *Die wenigsten Singles in Angel Complex hat Kyutoo Monst, mit 3 Singles. Shadow, Elfa, Asta sowie Yoshiko Fujio waren alle nur bei 5 Singles dabei. *6 Members von Angel Complex waren unter 1 Jahr in Angel Complex. Kyutoo Monst, Yoshiko Fujio, Shadow, Elfa, Asta & Charlien Tomodach. *Angel Complex hatte bislang 4 Sub-Leader aber nur 3 Leader. *Ab der 5th Generation (mit 7 Members) gibt es auch für die Generationen einen Captian, bei der 5th Generation war es erst Shadow, nach ihrem Ausstieg Mayu Kumai. In der 6th Generation ist Anna Yuki der Captian und in der 7te Generation Yurina Kawai. In der 8te Generation übernimmt den Posten des Captian, hier wird es Boss genannt, von Haruka Megushi.